1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic mounting retention devices and more specifically to a magnetic mounting object holder that allows an object to be held relative to a ferrous surface, and a magnetic hook mountable to a ferrous surface that is capable of holding or capturing an object.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There appears to be a lack of devices on the market that will magnetically attach to a ferrous surface, be pivotally adjustable, and retain an object such as a calculator, volt meter, or other device. However, there are some hooks that are attachable to a ferrous surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,207 to Breslow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,231 to Buck, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,04,717 to Kubat all disclose hook type devices which are attachable to a ferrous surface. However, none of these devices feature a hook which may be reversed to hold or capture an object.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a magnetic mounting object holder which allows an object to variably positioned relative to a ferrous surface, and a magnetic hook mountable to a ferrous surface, that is capable of holding or capturing an object.
The present invention provides a magnetic mounting object holder which allows an object to be retained by a ferrous surface, and a magnetic hook mountable to a ferrous surface that is capable of holding or capturing an object. The magnetic mounting object holder includes a magnet, a base, a pivotal mounting plate, and a removable attachment surface. One end of the base is attached to a top of the magnet. The other end of the base is pivotally attached to the other end of the pivotal mounting plate. The removable attachment surface is attached to a top of the pivotal mounting plate. The removable attachment surface is preferably one of a hook and loop fastener pad, commonly referred to as VELCRO. The force required to pivot the mounting base relative to pivotal mounting plate is preferably adjusted by tightening or loosening a threaded fastener.
The magnetic hook includes a magnet, hook, and a fastener. The hook is attached to the magnet with the fastener. The hook preferably has two different positions. In a first position, an item may be easily placed on or removed from the hook. In a second position, the magnet must be removed from a mounting surface to place or remove an item from the hook.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic mounting object holder that allows an object to be attached to a ferrous surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetic mounting object holder that allows an object to be rotated and pivoted to a desired position.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a magnetic hook that may be reversed to hold or capture an item placed thereupon.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.